Bosses
A boss is a powerful, usually unique monster that is fought to accomplish an objective, be it the advancement or completion of a quest or minigames, or as part of a team Monster killing player-versus-monster event. Many quests feature boss fights at their climaxes; such bosses are often the main antagonists of the quests or quest series, or are somehow related to the main antagonist(s). Some monsters that are commonly referred to as bosses are very powerful monsters that reside in Multi-combat area multi-combat areas; these monsters are commonly fought by teams of players in search of highly valuable drops. Many bosses have extremely high Combat level, and most of the strongest monsters in the game are bosses. Dwarf multicannons often cannot be set up in the areas of many bosses. Most bosses (e.g. bosses like the Corporeal Beast) also reside in a multi-way area; very few reside in single areas or instances. Bosses that are killed in multi-way areas will also generate a message telling the player what drop(s) they have obtained, regardless if there are other players around or not. For example, if players are at General Graardor and kill him (and drops Bandos tassets), a message will appear in the game box saying "Player name received item: Bandos tassets". If a boss is killed in a single-way area, this message will not appear, even if the boss resides in a multi-way area and is killed in a single-way zone. Common PvM bosses The monsters included in this section wouldn't better fit in any other categories and are located in some spot in the game-world that are accessible/reachable to anyone, without any restrictions. However, despite their accessibility,can be game-changing in the long-run: those rewards could range from making it significantly easier to access the Boss to making the manner in which you earn the drops, from these bosses, significantly more convenient. *The Giant Mole **To Be Released soon** is, true to its name, an enormous mole, level 230, that lives in its lair under Falador Park. A light source is required to fight it. During combat, the Giant Mole attacks with Melee and burrows around its rather large lair. Its chief drops, mole skin and mole claws, may be given to Wyson the gardener in exchange for bird's nests. *The Kalphite Queen is the ruler of the kalphites; she can be found at the bottom of the Kalphite Lair in the Kharidian Desert. Unlike many other bosses, she has two forms, both of which are level 333, and she uses protection prayers to block different attack styles. Her attacks are extremely accurate and very deadly for players who are unprepared for them. She drops the dragon chainbody and Dragon 2h sword; she also drops Kq head, which can be mounted in a player-owned house. *Three level 303 Dagannoth Kings lair deep under Waterbirth Island. Each uses a different combat style: Dagannoth Supreme attacks with Ranged, Dagannoth Rex attacks with Melee, and Dagannoth Prime attacks with Magic. Altogether, the Kings drop several unique items, such as Seercull, Dragon axes, Berserker rings and Mud battlestaves. They also drop a variety of Fremennik-related arms and armour, such as Archer helms and Skeletal armour. God Wars Dungeon generals , holy champion of Saradomin]] , foul champion of Zamorak]] , powerful champion of Bandos]] , majestic champion of Armadyl]] For each warring deity in the God Wars Dungeon, there is a very powerful leader commonly referred to as a 'general'. Each general also has three bodyguards, one of which uses each style of combat: Melee, Magic and Ranged. In addition to the 60 Strength or 60 Agility required to enter the God Wars Dungeon, each general's encampment has further requirements to enter. *'Commander Zilyana' is the level 596 Icyene general of Saradomin, attacking rapidly and accurately with both Melee and Magic. Her bodyguards are Starlight, Growler and Bree. She drops the Saradomin hilt, and she and her bodyguards drop the Saradomin sword and Armadyl crossbow. 70 Agility is required to enter the Saradomin Encampment. Two Ropes are needed to access her chamber if entering her encampment for the first time. *'K'ril Tsutsaroth' is the level 650 Greater demon general of Zamorak. He is extremely poisonous and can hit through protection prayers with his powerful Melee and Magic attacks. His bodyguards are the demons Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch and Balfrug Kreeyath. He drops the Zamorak hilt, and he and his bodyguards also drop the Zamorakian spear and Staff of the dead. Entering the Zamorak's Fortress requires 70 Hitpoints (boostable) *'General Graardor' is one of the last known living ourgs, although he may very well be the only ourg in existence. He is the level 624 general of Bandos and is the most popular God Wars Dungeon general to kill, despite his devastating Melee and Ranged attacks. His bodyguards are Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Grimspike and Sergeant Steelwill. Along with the Bandos hilt, General Graardor and his bodyguards drop pieces of Bandos armour. 70 Strength and a hammer (Dragon warhammer also works) are required to enter the Bandos Stronghold. *'Kree'arra' the Aviansie is the level 580 general of Armadyl. Being a guardian and leader of the Aviantese, he cannot be attacked with Melee weapons, though he uses all three styles himself. His bodyguards are Flight Kilisa, Flockleader Geerin and Wingman Skree. Kree'arra himself drops the highly valuable Armadyl hilt, and he and his bodyguards drops pieces of Armadyl armour. Entering Armadyl's encampment requires 70 Ranged and a mithril grapple. , the final boss in the Chambers of Xeric and the third strongest monster in the game.|293x293px]] Raids' bosses *'Chambers of Xeric' is where the raids activity takes place featuring multiple bosses with many mechanics. This uses a score system which improves the chance of receiving unique loot, such as dragon claws and twisted bow. (To Be released soon!) *'Theatre of Blood' is where the raids activity takes place featuring multiple bosses with many mechanics. This uses a performance system, where the better the player performs, the more likely they are to obtain a drop, such as justiciar armour and scythe of vitur. Wilderness bosses & demi-bosses Bosses All of the Wilderness bosses (not demi-bosses) can drop the Dragon pickaxe. Demi-bosses Sporadic bosses Sporadic bosses are those that can't be fought whenever the player wishes to, instead, they require a special item of some sort to gain access to them, which is obtained by killing other more common monsters. , currently the only "skilling boss" in Old School RuneScape.|246x246px]] Skilling bosses The Wintertodt is the only skilling boss in Konar. Players must light the braziers and burn logs or make them into kindling, using the roots found near the braziers. This is the only place where the tome of fire can be awarded and has a very rare chance of receiving a dragon axe, an alternate for Ironmen who can't successfully kill the Dagannoth Kings. Other bosses , currently the fourth strongest monster in Konar.|259x259px]] *The Corporeal Beast was the highest-level monster] in Konar with a combat of 785. It is not labeled under the Wilderness category because PvP attacks are disallowed in his cave, whereas PvP attacks could happen while fighting the other bosses labeled as "actual Wilderness Bosses", even though the Corporeal Beast's' '''cave is indeed located ''"within" the Wilderness. It can be extremely dangerous to fight as a solo player, therefore, players often team up to kill it. It is the only monster that drops Sigils for spirit shields. *'Vorkath' is a very powerful blue dragon who was first encountered during Dragon Slayer II as a penultimate boss. After completion of said quest, he becomes stronger and available for solo battle, possessing a combat level of 732. He is the only monster to drop the skeletal visage. *[[Zulrah|'Zulrah']] is a powerful, solo-only boss, where one cannot attack with Melee and must use Ranged or Magic. With a combat of 725, he is currently the sixth highest-level monster in the game. He is the only monster to drop the tanzanite fang, magic fang and serpentine visage. *The [[Deranged Archaeologist|'Deranged Archaeologist']], actually a demi-boss, is mostly inspired by the Wilderness "Crazy archaeologist". This one, though, is located in the Tar Swamp of Fossil Island He can attack with both melee and ranged combat styles. His combat level is 276 but has no unique drops on his drop table. When you enter his "lair", you'll get hit with some big damage, something above 40. His special attack is a "devastating" multi-area attack that can deal a stack of multiple damage hitsplats if the player doesn't avoid it quick enough by running away. Slayer bosses The Grotesque Guardians are a boss version of Gargoyles found on the Slayer Tower's rooftop, whose entrance is found on the 3rd floor. In order to access the roof, players must obtain a brittle key from gargoyles while assigned them for a Slayer task. The Grotesque Guardians require 75 Slayer and can only be killed while the player is assigned gargoyles or the Guardians themselves. The pair consists of Dusk and Dawn. The Abyssal Sire is the boss version of the Abyssal demon. It requires level 85 Slayer to kill. Located within the Abyssal Nexus (accessible via Wizard in home or the Abyss), it can only be attacked if you have them as a Slayer assignment. This monster drops the unsired, which can be used at the Font of Consumption giving players a chance of receiving the Abyssal dagger and the three pieces of the Abyssal bludgeon (bludgeon axon, claw and spine) as well as its boss pet, the Abyssal orphan. It shares the Abyssal whip drop with its non-boss variant. The Kraken is a stronger and larger version of the Cave kraken. It requires level 87 Slayer to kill. Located at the Kraken Cove, it can only be attacked if you have it (or Cave Kraken) as a Slayer assignment. Along with these monsters and their non-boss variant, they are the only monsters that drop the Kraken tentacle. Other notable drops include the Trident of the seas and a pet kraken. Cerberus is the boss version of the Hellhound. It requires a minimum of 91 Slayer to kill. Located at Cerberus' Lair, it can only be attacked if you have them as a Slayer assignment. Notable drops include the primordial, pegasian, eternal crystals and a hellpuppy. It shares the Smouldering stone drop with its weaker cousins, although at a far better rate. The Thermonuclear smoke devil is the boss version of the Smoke devil. These require a minimum of 93 Slayer to kill. Located at the Smoke Devil Dungeon, they can only be attacked if you have them as a Slayer assignment. This monster is the only monster to drop the Smoke battlestaff. Their non-boss variants, however, also drop the Occult necklace. Boss-slayer Once a boss has been assigned, they will ask the player to select the amount that they want to kill for their assignment. The player can select anywhere from 3-35 times to kill that boss or those bosses. Make sure that you want to kill that much of the boss, as once you hit enter, this decision cannot be reversed. Note that the Slayer helmet (i) does work during boss Slayer tasks. To progress towards a boss task, the player must either land the final blow or deal the most damage to the boss, just as in regular Slayer. Bosses will also give Slayer experience upon death, and upon finishing a boss task, the player will get an additional 5,000 Slayer experience. The following bosses can be assigned: Boss category for odds of getting a specific boss from a specific slayer master. Minigame bosses , nemesis of the Barbarians]] These bosses are fought as parts of minigames. *The six Barrows brothers can be thought of as bosses, as each is quite powerful and together they are fought during the Barrows minigame. The brothers and their combat styles and levels are Ahrim the Blighted (Magic, 98), Dharok the Wretched (Melee, 115), Guthan the Infested (Melee, 115), Karil the Tainted (Ranged, 98), Torag the Corrupted (Melee, 115) and Verac the Defiled (Melee, 115). Each is an undead spirit and wears a certain set of equipment that gives a certain set effect; this equipment, known as Barrows equipment, can be obtained from the activity, and is highly popular as the sets are among the most powerful combat equipment in the game. *'TzTok-Jad' is the final boss of the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame. It is level 702 and is extremely dangerous as all of its attacks, which hit from every side of the combat triangle, can each deal up to 98 damage. Additionally, TzTok-Jad summons Yt-HurKot to rapidly heal it once it reaches half health. The reward for defeating TzTok-Jad is 8,032 tokkul and the fire cape. *'TzKal-Zuk' is the final boss of the Inferno minigame. It is level 1400 and possesses a max hit of 251, meaning getting hit by one of its attacks is almost certain death. Its attacks can be avoided by hiding behind the shield that appears during the fight. However, Jal-Xil and Jal-Zek will appear periodically throughout the fight and attempt to destroy the shield. Additionally, it will summon a JalTok-Jad and Jal-MejJaks at different periods of the fight. The reward for defeating Tzkal-Zuk is 16,064 tokkul and the infernal cape. Category:Boss Category:Bestiary